Control
by JR-Boone
Summary: Santana and Quinn have been in a loving relationship but are currently in a fight. Frustrated Santana tries to smooth things over with sex and bondage. Prompt from DStinger who spotted one of the Easter Eggs in Chapter 51. Quinntana. Minor Brittberry.


Fic: Control  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M because this gratuitous Smut. It's got some plot though. Also I feel I should say **WARNING! THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS SOME GOOD OLD FASHIONED KINKY BONDAGE.**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<br>A/N: This prompt was given to me from DStinger who correctly spotted one of the Easter Eggs in Chapter 51 of Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely. Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>Prompt: Santana and Quinn have been in a loving relationship but are currentlt in a fight. Frustrated Santana tries to smooth things over and bondage.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Fuck my life," Santana Lopez grumbled as her head fell down to the sticky lunch table in exasperation as her girlfriend of six months stalked by her with her nose up in the air.<p>

"Quinn still not talking to you?" Rachel Berry asked from across the table where she was diligently trying to cut an apple into perfectly equal sized cubes.

"Obviously not," Santana growled moving her head until she was leaning on her chin and staring at the petite brunette. Rachel clicked her tongue condescendingly and frowned at the Latina once before returning to her apple and shaking her head. "What Berry?" Santana growled out staring at the girl expectantly.

"I didn't say anything," Rachel hummed as she inspected an apple square and then tossed it over her shoulder in annoyance.

"But you obviously want to. Just spit it out."

"Oh now you want my opinion? Usually you're the one telling me to keep my mouth shut or you will shut it for me, as you so verbosely put it."

"Ay dios mio Rachel," the Latina said running her hands across her face in frustration. "I'm sorry about being a bitch to you all the time. Are you happy?"

"Do I look happy to you?" Rachel asked moodily as she began spearing the apple cubes with toothpicks.

"Actually you look like shit. And what the fuck is up with the apples. You're acting way more neurotic than usual."

"Maybe because of you, my girlfriend hasn't touched me let alone talked to me in five days," Rachel snapped as she stabbed a piece of apple so hard the toothpick broke.

"What? Why is Brittany mad at you?" Santana asked scrunching up her face in confusion.

"I don't know," Rachel groaned sweeping the apples aside and letting her had fall to the table in a flurry of brown hair. "She said something about blondes sticking together and stalked off to Quinn." For emphasis a tiny hand rose in the air and pointed to the table the blondes were sitting at.

Santana craned her head towards the blondes and felt a shiver run up her spine at the cold look that Brittany was directing towards Rachel. "Damn that's kind of scary," the Latina admitted laying her head back on the table.

"It's terrifying," Rachel mumbled. "She wouldn't even let me take her to the petting zoo."

"Oh god, I really am sorry," Santana groaned. "I don't know what to do. I'm not even sure what I did."

"Really? Really Santana?" Rachel growled at the girl as she leant her head on her palms and glared at the brunette. "I know despite your affinity towards talking in Ebonics that you can not possibly be that unintelligent."

"You know what I take it back," Santana said crossing her arms and glaring at the petite diva. "I'm not sorry for being a bitch to you all the time."

"Fine then," Rachel snapped jumping up from her chair. "Fix this yourself."

"No wait Rachel," Santana yelped jumping across the table and pulling the girl back into her seat. "I take taking it back…um back. Please help me. I need help. Quinn won't even look at me."

"And you really have no idea why Santana?" The brunette said shaking her head plopping back into her chair.

"No I honestly don't. You saw it! One second we were all cool and the next second she was storming away from me," Santana said pitifully looking over to her girlfriend four tables away.

"Oh god I'm desperate," Rachel groaned before looking seriously at the Latina. "Think Santana, what were you two talking about before she stormed off?"

"We were talking about going to Puck's party next week," Santana said staring at the girl with an expression that said "what does that have to do with anything?"

Rachel let out a disgusted groan and stared at the Latina for a second before realizing that, yes, she was going to have to spell this out. "Santana you two weren't talking about going to Puck's party. You were telling her that you two were going to Puck's party."

"And?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"And you don't see the problem there?"

"Obviously not," Santana said throwing her hands up in aggravation.

"Okay Santana, let me break this down for you. You and Quinn are an amazing couple with only one major flaw. Both of you are so damn dominant that you both want to be in control one-hundred percent of the time. But you can't be. A relationship is give and take, and as far as you two go she has been doing all the giving while you have been doing all the taking."

"Hey that's not true," Santana growled indignantly. "I'm not in control all of the time. She makes loads of decisions."

"Oh yah Santana, because letting her choose whether to eat Chinese or Pizza is exactly what I'm talking about," Rachel said sarcastically.

"She makes other ones besides just that."

"Not when it is anything big Santana. No stop," the girl said holding a hand up when she began to protest. "You control everything. What to do on dates. Who she can talk to without you going crazy. Santana you even decided what she was going to where to prom. You know how important that was supposed to be for her."

"She wanted to wear a baby blue dress and it made her look washed out," Santana protested weakly.

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"Alright! I get it! I screwed up!" Santana yelped slamming her head back down to the table.

"Look Santana," Rachel said putting a petite hand on the girl's arm. "You didn't screw up. You just need to realize that you can't be in control all the time. You want control, but Quinn needs it, even if it's just in this relationship every once in a while."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked looking up at the girl curiously.

"Everybody needs to be in control every once in a while, but it seems for almost all of Quinn's life she hasn't gotten any. Her father controlled everything from how to she looked to who she dated. She didn't have any say in how her life was, and even though she is better off without him in her life it still must be hard to have your parents' end the way hers did. When she got pregnant she lost what little control she had at the school in regards to her popularity. And then last year when she was finally thought she was getting some of it back last year Finn managed to screw both of us over."

"Okay," Santana said staring at the girl, her eyes finally brightening in understanding. "So what you're saying is I need to let her control things more."

"Kind of…but what you really need to do is show her that you can give up control just the same as she can. Give and take," the Diva explained as she began to pop the apple pieces in her mouth.

"And how do I do that? She won't even talk to me."

"Alright, I can't believe I'm telling you this but if it makes her happy then it will make my girlfriend happy and then I will in turn be happy."

"What do you know?" Santana said seeing the idea burning behind Rachel's eyes.

"Santana do you remember the Glee sleepover we had before school started?" Rachel asked lowering her voice to a whisper.

"How can I forget? You got naked," the Latina snickered.

"Yes I did," Rachel snapped as her face turned red. "But do you remember what we did before Puck showed up with the alcohol?"

Santana wracked her brain for memories of that night until she landed on where Rachel was going with this. "That lame ass game that Kurt brought?"

"Yes the game. Do you remember when the dare part was tell the person to your left a secret about you?"

"Um I think so. What is your point? It's not like any of us took that game seriously."

"Quinn did," Rachel whispered looking over to the blondes once before leaning forwards across the table.

"What was her secret?" Santana whispered hastily.

"You can't let her know that I told you this. She just stopped barking out my last name whenever she talks to me," Rachel said sternly.

"Cross my heart, now spill Rachel."

"She said that she had always wanted to tie someone up…sexually."

"Oh holy shit!" Santana yelped jumping away from the girl and drawing nearly every set of eyes in the cafeteria towards them.

"Very subtle Santana," Rachel snapped as she grabbed the girl's shirt and pulled her back down while trying to send an innocent smile to Quinn and Brittany who were watching their girlfriends like hawks.

"I'm sorry. I just…wow…my girlfriends freaky," Santana said cockily leaning back in her chair.

"Bondage is a perfectly normal sexual expression," Rachel said crossing her arms in indignation.

"Right," Santana said raising an eyebrow at the girl. "Look Rachel I don't know about this…it's a little weird."

"Santana do you love Quinn?" Rachel asked leaning forwards in her seat.

"Of course I love her."

"And do you want to make things right with her?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you have to do this. Show her that you are serious about wanting to be in a give and take relationship with her," Rachel said seriously as she munched on another apple piece.

"How do I even bring that up though? I mean what am I supposed to say? Hey baby sorry for being a jerk, here's some rope and a blindfold lets do this." The Latina asked sarcastically shrugging her shoulders at the Diva.

"I was thinking something a little less mentally scaring for her," Rachel chuckled shaking her head.

"I am all ears Berry," Santana said leaning backwards in her chair.

"Just let me handle it. I've got a plan that is going to give Quinn control in your relationship so that I can get back to being in love with my own girlfriend."

"You know Rachel," Santana said picking up a piece of apple and tossing it in her mouth. "If that whole Broadway thing doesn't work out of you, you should try becoming a psychiatrist."

"Naw," Rachel said biting into her own piece of apple. "I'm too crazy for that. Much too crazy."

* * *

><p>"Alright I'm here Santana!" Quinn shouted as she walked into her girlfriend's house and hung up her coat. "What was so important? Santana…where are you I don't want to play games right now!"<p>

The blonde frowned when she got no response and walked out of the foyer only to stop in place when she saw the rose petals scattered up the staircase. "What's going on?" She asked quietly to herself as she walked over to an end table that had been sat next to the bottom of the stairs. Atop it stood a single white candle that cast a warm glow around the dimly lit room, next to it lay a folded over piece of paper resting atop of more rose petals. Looking up the stairs she softly called her girlfriend's name once more before picking up the piece of paper and opening it.

**I'm in my room. **

**-S. **

"What is going on," Quinn wondered aloud to herself again as she dropped the note back onto the table and began to climb the staircase which was lit with dozens of white tea candles.

When she reached the top of the stairs she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her girlfriend's door which was slightly ajar, emanating a soft glow across the rose petals that continued on into her room.

"Santana?" She asked softly poking her head into the room. Looking around she took in the sight of over a hundred candles and roses spread around it until her eyes landed on her girlfriends mahogany desk. Her eyes went wide as she walked towards it and stared down in shocked awe at the various objects scattered across it.

Lying atop more roses petals were various objects of obvious sexual natures. Her eyes became bigger and bigger and her face became redder and redder as she ran her hands across rope, a small blind folds, an eight inch red strap-on. "Do you like?" Santana asked quietly as she stepped out from her bathroom completely naked.

Quinn was at a loss for words as she drank in the sight of her girlfriends flesh bathed in flickering candle light. "What…what's going on?" Quinn asked breathlessly as Santana sauntered seductively towards her, hips swaying and full round breasts bouncing slightly.

"Quinn I love you," Santana said putting a hand softly on the girl's pale cheek and looking deep into her hazel eyes. "And I am so sorry if I made you feel like you have no control in this relationship."

"Baby," Quinn said softly, her eyes dropping a bit and looking back to the desk as she bit her bottom lip in apprehension.

"Shh," Santana cooed putting her other hand on the girl's hip. "I love you," she whispered before pressing a soft kiss against her girlfriend's lips and drawing out a slight whimper from the HBIC. "Now," she said walking slowly back to the bed and dropping down onto it. "You're completely in control," she whispered pulling herself to the middle of the bed where she propped herself up on elbows and stared seductively up at her girlfriend.

"Santana are you sure," Quinn asked carefully as she turned around and stared down at the rope and blindfold.

"Quinn," Santana said drawing the blondes eyes over her shoulder towards her. "You know you want this. Control me," the Latina said in almost a daring tone. Santana smirked as she watched hazel eyes glaze over as the blonde became instantly drunk on power. "Unless you think you can't."

"Do not speak unless I tell you too or ask you too," Quinn ground out as she turned around and began to slowly undress. "You want me to control you? You want me to show you that you are mine? Well? Answer me," she snapped out as she slipped her dress off and stared down at her girlfriend, the light illuminating her blown out eyes.

"Yes please," Santana moaned as she felt an unexpected gush of wetness between her legs at the sight of an in control Quinn Fabray.

"Good girl," Quinn hissed as she lowered her panties and cold hair hit her wet hot center. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground, smirking as she heard Santana's breathing already becoming ragged.

Turing back around the blonde ran her hand over the ropes and gently picked them and the blindfold up off of the desk. Turning around slowly she walked over to the bed to her waiting girlfriend and crawled towards the girl on her knees. "Remember, no talking," she reiterated as she straddled the girl's stomach and grabbed her hands.

Santana let out a throaty moan at the feeling of Quinn's wet hot center resting on her abs and bucked her hips slightly trying desperately to create friction where she needed it. "No," Quinn snapped as she lifted her body up off of Santana's and began to tie the girl's hands above her head. "You'll get release when I want you too," she said as she tied the rope and then sat back down on the girl's stomach.

Santana bit her lips to fight back crying out and let out something between a moan and a whimper when she felt Quinn's center reconnect with her naked skin. "Now," Quinn said as she began to rock her body back and forth, "don't move."

Santana's eyes went wide with desperation as pale hands traveled across milky white skin until they might taunt pink nipples. Quinn let out a guttural moan as she began to pinch and twist herself and her hips bucked against the Latina's muscular abs, covering them with silky wetness. "Oh god that feels amazing," Quinn moaned as her straining clit rubbed against tight muscles.

"Do you want to know what it feels like Santana?" The blonde asked staring down at her girlfriend through hooded eyes.

"Please," Santana whimpered as she squeezed her legs together.

"If feels like my pussy is crying," the blonde growled out as she began to move her hips faster. "It's practically aching. I can feel it in my toes."

Santana's head fell back onto the pillows as a deep moan left her throat at the sight before her and dark eyes rolled back into her head. "Keep your eyes open Santana," Quinn demanded as her hips began moving faster and faster. "I want you to watch me fuck myself on top of you."

Santana's eyes snapped open and she groaned at the sight of her girlfriend humping her stomach with restless abandon. The light from the candles shining through her short choppy hair and making the girl look like an ancient goddess. Santana bit her lip hard to keep from shouting out the girl's name as a light sheen of sweat began to shine in the light.

"Oh god it feels so fucking good baby," Quinn groaned as she hips began to lose their rhythm and she began to piston her hips back and forth across tanned skin. "Do you want me to cum all over you Santana?"

"God yes," Santana groaned as she watched her girlfriend's center slide back and forth across her stomach.

"That's good because that is what I'm going to do," Quinn moaned out as she leant over across the Latina with a hand on each side of the girl's head. "Of fuck this feels so good," Quinn growled as she stared down into her girlfriend's desperate eyes. With one last downwards thrust Quinn's mouth dropped open and she began to shout out Santana's name over and over again as hot wetness spilled across the Latina's abdomens.

"Of fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Quinn moaned as a second orgasm ripped through her body. Her fingers tightened around the pillows next to Santana's head and the Latina felt her insides twist up at the sight of her girlfriend coming undone above her.

"Oh god," Quinn moaned as she began to come down from the orgasms. Sitting back on her girlfriend's stomach she ran a perfectly manicured hand through her short blonde hair as she tried to suck oxygen into her straining lungs. "Did you like watching that?" She asked looking down at her girlfriend hazily.

"Yes," Santana managed to choke out as she strained against the ropes, wanting nothing more than to shove Quinn's mouth to where she needed it.

"Awe does my more baby need something?" Quinn cooed running a hand up taunt sticky abs and pinching one of the girl's dark nipples.

"Please," Santana begged desperately.

"What do you need baby?" Quinn asked pulling hard on the nipple between her fingers and eliciting a groan from the Latina.

"I…ne-need you to-to touch me," Santana moaned as she thrashed in place.

"Well if you're good I might," Quinn teased as she reached over and grabbed the discarded blindfold. "Right now though," she said bringing it down to her girlfriends face, "I want to have more fun. You did say I was in control right? You're not regretting that are you?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean please Quinn," Santana begged almost sobbing.

"Baby I think you need to cool down a bit," Quinn whispered leaning over into the girl's ear.

Santana groaned as she felt Quinn shift off of her and then get off of the bed. Her ears strained as she heard the blond pad quietly across her carpeted floor and close the bedroom door. She lay in that bed for the next five minutes listening intently for any sound of where the blonde was and fought hard against the want to yell and beg for her to return. Finally she heard the door open and the hairs on her arms practically stood up as she felt the electrical charge of her girlfriend enter her room.

"Good girl for keeping quiet," Quinn said as she slipped back onto the bed and kneeled next to the Latina.

Santana whimpered at the feeling of Quinn's hot skin barely grazing her side and strained against her ropes. "Now how are you feeling?" Quinn whispered running her sharp nails across the girl's abs.

Santana let out a hiss of pleasure plain at the felling and groaned at the release of finally being touched in some way, hell any way. "I need you," Santana ground out pleadingly.

"And you'll get me when I'm ready. But right now I want to have more fun," Quinn cooed as she ran a hand up and down the girl's stomach.

Santana arched up when the hand left her stomach and let out a pitiful whimper when the blonde once again got off of the bed. She heard her girlfriend shuffle across the room and she knew she had returned when she felt the bed dip and her girlfriend settle between her legs. "Whose are you Santana?" Quinn mused running her nails down the girl's thighs.

"Yours Quinn, I'm yours," Santana whimpered breathlessly.

"Good girl," Quinn said tweaking the girl's nipples. "You want to know what you get for being a good girl Santana." Quinn asked crawling up the girl's body.

"Please," Santana begged as she felt hot white heat traveling up her body.

"You get to eat me out," Quinn growled as she put a knee on either side of Santana's head. "Aren't you a lucky girl?"

"Yes," Santana moaned as she smelt the mouthwatering scent of her girlfriend's center.

"Now Santana, show me how sorry you are," Quinn demanded as she lowered herself down and grabbed a hold of the Latina's headboard.

Santana groaned heartily as her lips met slick wet heat and she quickly ran her tongue up and down her girlfriend's chin, making the girl above her spasm violently. "Oh fuck baby, that feels so good," Quinn moaned as her knuckles tightened till they were white against the mahogany wood.

Santana's eyes rolled back into her head as she began sucking on the blondes clit, making her thrash and moan above her head. "Of fuck," Quinn moaned as her head fell against the well. Santana's fingers itched to be inside of her girlfriend but she settled her running her tongue across the girl's slit before driving it in as far as she could.

"Jesus Christ," Quinn moaned as the Latina's tongue thrust in an out of her. "That feels so good baby," she moaned reaching below and tangling her hands in the girl's long raven colored hair and pulling her head against her need.

Santana pressed deeper and deeper into her girlfriend until finally her tongue hit a spot that made Quinn's whole body begin to tense up. She flicked across it over and over again, drinking up the sweet fluid dripping down her throat, and drawing out throaty moan after moan from her girlfriend who was now wildly humping her face and crying out her name.

Suddenly Quinn's body froze up and Santana felt a flood of hot wetness run into her mouth as her girlfriend exploded above her. "Of my god," Quinn cried as her back arched and every muscle in her body strained against her flushed sweaty skin.

Santana licked up every drop of thick liquid with earnest as the blonde above her began to relax her muscles. With one last soft moan Quinn slipped off of her girlfriend and fell to the side of the bed in exhaustion. "Jesus Christ," she said breathlessly as ran a hand through her blonde hair.

Santana's body was now straining to find any kind of relief and she was letting out desperate whimpers as sweat rolled down her sides. "That was amazing baby," Quinn said reaching up and untying the ropes. She looked down lovingly at the quivering Latina for a second before hopping off the bed and running a hand down the girl's leg. "Don't worry baby, I'm going to take care of you soon, I promise." She said walking back over to the desk and grabbing the strap-on. "But first, I want you to get on your knees for me," Quinn commanded lovingly as she pulled the strap-on over her hips.

Santana let out a string of hisses and whimpers as she crawled to her knees, each movement of her body causing her neglected pussy to ache. "Oh baby," Quinn whispered as she stepped around the bed and pushed her girlfriend's floor length mirror in front of her. "I know what you need," she said walking around behind her girlfriend and letting her nails drag across her back.

"Please," Santana whimpered, her head falling to the bed.

"Shh," Quinn cooed as she reached forwards and removed the girl's blindfold gently. "Look up Santana," she whispered dropping soft kisses down the girl's spine.

Santana shakily raised her head from the bed and looked up into the floor length mirror moaning. Quinn stood behind her gently stoking the length of the strap-on and looking down at her girlfriend's aching pussy like a starving man would look at a steak. Her eyes were blown out so wide that they appeared completely black in the candlelight and looked absolutely primal, like a wild animal.

"I love you baby," she said putting her hands on either side of the girl's legs and widened them, smiling contentedly when Santana shivered at the feeling of cooled air hitting her center. The blonde stepped forwards and ran the head of the dildo softly up her girlfriend's clit, only making the slightest contact but still dragging a satisfied groan out of her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Santana, until you're screaming my name. But I do not want you to cum until I tell you that you can. Do you understand?"

Santana nodded her head vigorously as a hot wet tear rolled down her cheek in desperation and she bucked her hips backwards desperately trying to create friction with her desperately aching pussy. "Good girl," Quinn whispered leaning forwards and grabbing the back of her girlfriend's head by the hair. Gently she craned the brunettes head to the side and kissed her softly on the lips as the dildo rubbed up against the Latina's pussy.

Reaching between them she latched onto the base of the dildo and began to drive it inch by inch deep into her girlfriend. Santana groaned gutturally into her girlfriend's mouth as her neglected muscles stretched greedily around the silicone, pulling it deeper into herself until she felts Quinn's abs pressing against her ass.

"Oh god you're so fucking tight," Quinn groaned as the clit insert on the strap-on rubbed against her reddened flesh. "Remember baby," she said pulling all of the way out much to Santana's displeasure. "You don't cum until I say you can," she finished slamming deep into the Latina's womb.

"Oh god!" Santana screamed out falling face first onto the bed.

"Watch me," Quinn demanded smacking the girl on the ass as she began to pump in and out of her.

"Fuck!" Santana cried out as she lifted her head to watch Quinn slamming in and out of her with reckless abandonment.

"You're going to feel me for weeks baby," Quinn growled as sounds of wet skin slapping on wet skin began to fill the room.

Santana pulled her blanket up from the bed and bit into tightly as she fought the orgasm that was bubbling to the surface in her body. Behind her Quinn's face was a deep red color as she pistoned her hips back and forth in desperation, the clit insert bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

"I love you so much Santana," Quinn ground out as her hips began to loose their rhythm and fire began to run through her veins.

"Oh god," Santana shouted as a fat hot tear rolled down her cheek.

"Santana!" Quinn cried as her body was wracked with an earthmoving orgasm.

"Please!" Santana cried out as she watched Quinn reach sweet release behind her.

Quickly the blonde pulled out of her girlfriend and rolled her over, crawling on the bed between her legs and diving into her angry red pussy. "Come for me baby!" She demanded as she sucked her girlfriend's engorged clit into her mouth and bit down on it.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Santana screamed as waver after wave of pleasure rolled through her system like a lightening storm. Quinn lapped up every drop of sweet cum the Latina gave her and moaned as more of it seemed to pore out of her. Santana's hands tightened in Quinn's short blonde hair and she felt another orgasm crash into her body. "Ay dios mio, te amo! Te amo!" she cried out as tears streamed down her face and her body shook in satisfaction.

Quinn quickly crawled up her girlfriend's side and pulled her against her body, cooing sweet nothings into the girl's ear as she peppered her face in kisses. "I love you so much baby," Quinn whispered as she wiped sweaty tendrils of hair out of the girl's face.

"I love you too," Santana said breathlessly as she burrowed into her girlfriend's side and promptly passed out from exertion.

She woke several minutes later to find Quinn cradling her body against her, the girl's angular chin resting on her forehead, and nimble fingers stroking through her hair lovingly. "Hey you," Quinn whispered kissing the girl on the forehead softly.

"Mmm I think you broke me," Santana groaned teasingly as she melted around the blonde's body.

"That's okay. I'll fix you," Quinn replied smiling lovingly as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you so much Quinn. And I was serious when I apologized earlier for being such a control freak. I promise that from now on this is going to be give and take," Santana promised, smiling when Quinn released a contented sigh.

"I'm going to hold that to you," Quinn murmured kissing her girlfriend's head. "Now let's get some sleep stud."

"Sounds like a plan, but first can you do me a favor baby?" Santana said rolling off the bed and walking over to her desk. Reaching into the blonde's discarded purse she pulled out Quinn's cellphone and walked back to the bed. "Can you please call Brittany off of Rachel? The poor girl is acting more neurotic than usual."

"So it's Rachel now?" Quinn asked arcing and eyebrow in amusement.

"I almost hate myself for saying this but she's not that bad. We're cool now," Santana said sheepishly falling back onto the bed.

"Well I guess for you I'll do it," Quinn chuckled as she punched in Brittany's speed dial.

"Hey B, yah it's Q," Quinn said shaking her head as Santana purred next to like a well-fed house cat. "I'm with Santana. We made up. Yes B this means you can go have sexy times with your Rachy-Bear," Quinn grumbled trying to shake the visual out of her head. "Okay B goodbye," she said flipping her phone closed. "Taken care of, she's probably already in Berry's pants," Quinn said tossing her phone towards her clothes and burrowing down into the bed next to her girlfriend.

"Whoa there Baby, I said me and Rachel were cool now. I didn't say I want to know anything about her pants," Santana said as the two of them released sated yawns.

"True that," Quinn mumbled as sleep over-took them.

When Santana woke up the next morning she squinted around her room and rolled her eyes at the melted candle wax covering her room. "Oops," she whispered as she carefully extracted herself from her still sleeping girlfriend.

She grimaced slightly as she got off of the bed at the ache between her legs but managed to make it to the bathroom without dying, which considering that she felt like a train had hit her was pretty good.

As she stepped back into her room she saw her phone light up with a text and slowly hobbled towards it, groaning as she settled back on the bed before flipping it open.

**1 New Text  
>Fr: Rachel Berry<br>THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! Also, lunch?**

Two hours later when Santana carefully made her way into the restaurant next to an equally crippled Rachel Berry she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two very proud blondes standing in front of them. But god bless them, they loved their controlling women.


End file.
